Liquid egg products, such as liquid egg whites, have been used for many years to replace shell eggs. Liquid egg products have generally been considered to be more convenient for use, especially on a large scale.
Liquid egg whites are typically subjected to pasteurization processes. The effectiveness of pasteurization is pH dependent and adjustment of egg white pH to greater than about 8.2 prior to pasteurization improves the pasteurization process. The pH of egg whites naturally rises as they are held in the shell. Hence, eggs which have been held in the shell for a sufficient time can be broken, separated and the egg whites effectively pasteurized without pH adjustment prior to pasterization.
As egg breaking facilities have converted to inline breaking, the time between egg laying and breaking has been reduced to effectively minimize the natural increase in egg white pH. Egg whites having a pH below about 8.2 may require pH adjustment prior to pasteurization. Methods for the adjustment of egg white pH, such as addition of sodium hydroxide pellets or concentrated sodium hydroxide solutions to the egg whites have not always been satisfactory as these methods may cause gelation of egg whites, precipitation of proteins, release of ammonia, reduction in egg white functionality, and unsafe processing conditions.